Love hits hard Ch 1 KibaXIno
by KibaIno4Eva
Summary: Kiba invites Ino to the prom and she ...read and you'll see


This is the first chapter i will be postin' a lot of 'em bot first i need ideas...  
It was a normal day in Konoha ...  
Ino was walking around the Yamanaka flower shop until she saw Kiba Inuzuka entering the flower shop...  
She instantly ran in the shop to see what's he doing there...  
She was peeking behind some flowers but Kiba smelled her scent and told her to come came out and said Ino:"What are you baka doing here?"  
Kiba:"Ummm you know the prom is coming and i thought you would like to come with me ..."Kiba was blushing Ino:"No way i'm going with you ...you are weird and annoying"Said Ino madly Kiba:"You think that i am annoying because you don't know me!"Kiba was rising his voice tone Ino:"Ok ok no need to scream ...i'll give you a chance"  
Kiba:"Thanks you will not regret this. Let's go out on a date now!"  
Kiba took Ino in the park for some ice cream and some were very happy the laughed and they were looking like two lovers until Sakura and Sasuke show'd up...  
Sakura:"Hey love birds you should come to the club tonight..."  
Ino:"We aren't lovers were just friends...and not even good ones"  
Kiba felt that his heart in breaking in millions of pieces when he heard that Ino doesn't even like him as a friend...  
Kiba got up and left without saying bye or something Ino was looking at him leave and she started talking to herself in her ming...

"Why did he go?Did i say something ...anyway i don't even like him so why do i ask miself why he left..."

After two days Ino was walking through the forest and after some moments she heard some splashes she was very went at the little waterfall that was hidden in the forest and hid behing a rock and started peeking when she saw Kiba swimming and having fun by himself ...she watched his tonified body and started blushing when she saw his perfect face was red like a tomato her mind was full of thoughts about Kiba...she couldn't get him out of her head...

"He is so hot...maybe i should go swim with him...or accept his prom request...I dunno well we'll see what i will do when i get to him ..."

She was obviously in love with him...but she didn't know how to talk to him...for her the boys made the first pace not her so she didn't know how to act...Kiba was diving when he saw someone else jumping in the was surprised to see the blonde girl there swimming with him but he remembered how she said that he isn't her friend in the park...and he got angry when the blonde had her head above the water she observed that no one was around...  
Ino:"Weird i could've sworn Kiba was here about 30 seconds did he go?  
Kiba:"I'm not gone im preparing to go"  
Ino:"Wait Kiba why do you leave?"  
Kiba:"Why? You dare to ask me why do i leave?I leave because your not even my friend or something like that and i don't want someone to see us again and you rip my heart in pieces like you did two days ago!"  
Ino:"Wait i didn't say we are not friends i said that we are friends but not good ones because i don't know you well..."  
Kiba:"Well it looked like you were knowing me when you called me annoying at your flower shop!"  
Ino:"That's what i thought but after those hours i the park i discovered that you are a good, kind and friendly person..."  
Kiba:"Oh yeah like someone can believe you when you say that -tears forming in his eyes- i always thought you were the prettiest girl in the world ...and i thought that if i invite you to the prom you would have accepted because i heard you have no date for the prom..."  
Ino:"Y-You think i'm the prettiest girl ?You know what i'll go to the prom with you"  
The girl came out of the the water hlaf naked having only her bra and girl boxers on and approached Kiba when the where face to face Ino stared into Kiba's eyes and Kiba stared in her ice blue eyes...in a split second Ino kissed Kiba and Kiba kissed her too ...  
They left the waterfall together and they had a great day together...  
There were only 2 days until the prom.  
Kiba came at the Yamanaka flower shop for Ino he saw a tall and with blonde hair figure but it wasn't Ino...It was her mother ...  
Ino's mother:"What kind of flowers do you want boy?"  
Kiba:"I don't need flowers im searching for Ino..."  
Ino's mother:"So you're her new boyfriend Kiba...she's upstairs in her bedroom."  
Kiba:"Thanks you Ms. Yamanaka"  
Ino had just got up and was taking a shower...when Kiba entered her room nobody was there Kiba waited for Ino in her room watching her things he was watching at some photos when he saw a beatiful purple dress with no straps tight at the top and a little large at the bottom with a flower on inscripted on the right side of was amazed by the beatifullness of the some time Ino came out from the show with a very little towel on she saw Kiba she started yelling at him.  
Ino:"Kiba WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?GET OUT OF MY BEDROOM!YOU PERV!GET THE HELL OUT!"  
Kiba:"Sorry i didn't know that you were taking a shower!"  
After some time Ino came out of her bedroom...Kiba was waiting for her on the didn't speak to each other until Kiba said Kiba:"You aren't speaking with me because i saw you naked?"  
Ino:"No i don't speak to you because you shouldn't come into my room without telling anyone."  
Kiba:"Your mom sent me..."  
Ino:"And why should i care?"  
Kiba:"You know what come with me and i'll show you something..."  
He dragged her to a waterfall where he got naked and started swimming after some time he said Kiba:"Now you see me naked is it good?"  
Ino:"Yeah it is...now let's go home"  
Kiba:"Let me get dried and i'll walk you back to your home."

Love hits hard Ch. 1 END 


End file.
